


wishing on a dandelion

by aritza



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aritza/pseuds/aritza
Summary: 5 times Nico's wishes didn't come true and 1 time they did





	wishing on a dandelion

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys like it!

_i._

“ _I wish I can fly!_ ” Nico launched himself off of the coach, flailing his limbs and landing with an _umph_ on his butt on the carpet. 

His mother’s delicate laugh rung through their small hotel room. Her worn hands picked him up and pulling her close to her chest. “One day, I promise _passerotto_.” 

Bianca looked up from the coloring book she had been working on endlessly. “Nico, we’re humans. We can’t fly. We don’t have wings like birds do.”

Nico, his childlike wonder not understanding mortal logic just yet, stuck his tongue out at his sister, and mustered his best glare. “Watch me. I’ll be the first human to fly. I’ll leave you here on the ground and take Mama with me, and we’ll live forever.” 

In the future, Nico would learn to never say things like this. To tempt the Fates so blatantly, for they will quickly strike you down. 

And they did, for while Nico’s mother’s bell chime laugh was interrupted with a thunderous string of knocks on the door. His mother adjusted him, so he would sit on her hip. She opened the door, tentative, but hen she saw the figure outside, the expressions on her face fought between surprise, fondness, and _fear_. 

“Maria, may I come in?” 

Years later while looking back on this memory, Nico would plead with his mother to not open the door to his father. To not talk to him, to run away with Bianca and him. He wished that his younger self did take his mother and sister away, somewhere where they can never be found and always be safe.  

But that night, Nico tempted the Fates, and for millennia they had never learned to resist.

_ii._

Bianca was dead. Nico prayed that she would come back. He trusted Percy would keep her safe and bring her back. This was his punishment for trusting _him_. 

Anger boiled like molten rocks in the pit of his stomach. As he ran away from camp, he left a trail of death in his wake. The grass he stepped on wilted and charred. Flowers and trees folded inwards, leaving nothing, but a shell of something that was once alive. 

He didn’t know where he was going. Anywhere away from that camp, away from Percy Jackson. Who saved his friends at the cost of his sister’s life. 

It wasn’t _fair_. Bianca was all he had, and she let him. To the Hunters and now for forever.

He cursed and screamed, every word that came out of his mouth was guttural and coated in rage. _What did he do to deserve this?_

He didn’t know how long it’s been. His throat was raw and burned. He didn’t realize when his legs gave out from beneath him and he had been on his knees. The sky was painted gray with storm filled clouds. The first drops had began to fall. Nico looked up and let the cool droplets stream on his face and mix with his tears. 

_Oh, Gods, please bring her back. I wish for nothing else, but to have my sister back._

He waited. The rain fell faster now, and transformed from a sprinkle to the pour. He waited, and nothing happened. The dirt under him melted into mud. The clouds drifted off, pushed away by the winds and the rain calmed down. The sun had retired and stars twinkled above him, mockingly. And still nothing. 

Seconds could have been years and hours could have been eons, it didn’t matter to Nico. If the Gods wouldn’t help him, he would get his sister back on his own. 

_iii._

Nico cursed himself. He was being delusional. Of course, Percy Jackson would never love him back. No matter how many times he wished for Percy to smile at him like he smiled at Annabeth. No matter what he did. 

Nico felt himself sinking deeper and deeper down into his hole, and nothing could stop him. For the love of Hades’, he sent this for himself. He deserved this. 

No one can know. This was his burden, and it’s not like he had anyone to tell. 

He was tired. Of everything. Those days he could never sleep. He only drifted in and out of reality. 

Eyes the color of the sea haunted his dreams, leaving him gasping for air. His pulse quickening, and his heart still wishing. 

He doesn’t know how long he could keep going. Maybe it’ll all be over soon. 

_iv._

“I wish you would just shut up, Solace!”, Nico groaned. 

Will painted a sickly sweet smile on his face. “No can do, Death boy. Until you are deemed healthy by me, you are going to stay in the infirmary.”

“You can try, Solace, but I’ll have you know that I’m very hard to catch.” Nico almost slipped into the shadow of a tree to get away, but a hand around his wrist stopped him. 

He met startling blue eyes. He was sure Will could feel how fast his pulse was going. His mouth felt like sand paper. 

“Don’t run away, please.”

Nico kept their little staring contest going, frighteningly aware of how sweaty his palms are becoming. 

“Wasn’t going to. Just testing your reflexes, Solace.” 

He then pulled his wrist out of Will’s hand and sprinted away from him. He looked back at Will, and stuck his tongue out, like a small child. 

He heard Will laugh from behind him and the sound of him begin to chase after him. Nico was beginning to think he made a good choice in staying. 

 _v_.

"I just want a break.”, Nico sighed. A sound that held too many burdens for a fourteen year old. 

Will Solace softly scoffed. “Yup. Tell me about it.” 

They were at a celebration at Camp Half-Blood. The end of the war and the coming together of the two camps. 

“I’ve been wishing for one since I was ten.” Nico watched as the campfire glowed and the people who danced around it, full of relief an joy. 

“Maybe now, we can.” Will looked over to him, and Nico noticed in light of the fire Will’s hair looked golden and how his freckles seemed to stand out. 

His pulse quickened. 

His heart whispered to him, and Nico shushed it. Not wanting to get his hopes up. 

“Don’t forget, three days infirmary with me, starting tomorrow.”, Will tried to send him an intimidating look, which quickly melted into a small smile. 

They sat in a comfortable silence, watching and taking it all in. 

“It’s over now.” Will’s azure eyes trailed up towards the sky.

Nico hummed in response, following Will’s gaze. The stars twinkled, but they seemed kinder tonight. As if they were thankful. For once, he let himself lay back and enjoy the view.

+

It was a familiar sight for the campers. It’s been three months since the end of the war, and almost every night Will walked Nico back to his cabin. The two had grown close over the months.

They walked side by side. Nico having to take larger steps to match Will’s stride. They were talking about something stupid. Nico noted how Will spoke with his hands a lot. How in the moonlight, Will looked like a timeless deity. He seemed to glow. The way he laughed was tantalizing. The way his cheeks darkened whenever Nico smiled at him. 

They approached his cabin, and Nico stood in the doorway facing Will. Their eyes meeting. An unspoken thing hanging between them. 

_I wish he would kiss me._

Nico’s eyes widened when he realized what he just said out loud. Will’s face darkening in at least 20 shades. Before Nico could apologize and take it back, Will leaned in and granted his wish. 

After everything, after all the suffering and all the ups and downs, Nico di Angelo finally got what he deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and thank you to those who leave comment below I love you guys
> 
> passerotto- a term of endearment in Italian that means “little sparrow” and it’s an affectionate metaphor for someone who is learning to fly
> 
> tumblr  
> bnha @a-mite  
> pjo/voltron @so-langelo
> 
> arixxx


End file.
